


La soluzione alessandrina

by iridania



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il più grande enigma del suo tempo trova soluzione nell'amore che porta per Efestione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La soluzione alessandrina

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : lol  
>  **note** : taglia il nodo di Gordio, diventa signore dell'Asia ([moar info](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nodo_gordiano))

Nei rari momenti di quiete, Alessandro si diletta nel passare le dita tra i capelli di Efestione.

La semplicità di quel gesto gli offre un conforto che è incapace di trovare nell'abbraccio di altri.

Efestione affida il capo al suo grembo e Alessandro perpetua il proprio piacere finché i suoi polpastrelli non incontrano un ostacolo inaspettato. Le sue dita cessano di muoversi tra le folte ciocche dorate, distraendolo dalla lettura dell'Iliade.

Efestione cerca il suo polso e tenta di condurre altrove la sua mano, ma Alessandro non è abituato ad avere interrotti i propri desideri: scosta un ricciolo dalla fronte di Efestione e guida i polpastrelli all'origine del suo dilemma.

Tra i familiari intrighi di seta, intrappolato nella presa del sigillo che porta all'indice, scopre un nodo sottile: un laccio appena visibile tra i riflessi dell'alba. Alessandro vi posa le labbra con reverenza prima di tornare ad accarezzare la chioma di Efestione, soddisfatto d'aver sciolto quel mistero.

Non è consapevole dell'importanza della sua scoperta fino a quando l'esercito macedone non penetra i confini della Frigia. Lì, in una città leggendaria, Alessandro confronta un enigma che le profezie dichiarano insolvibile: un nodo dalla trama identica a quello che è solito baciare sotto le tiepide luci dell'aurora.

Sebbene furia e sete di gloria l'incitino a tagliarlo, Alessandro è restio a recidere un sollecito del legame che unisce il fato di Efestione al proprio. Ripone la spada che i suoi generali gli esortano d'impugnare e carezza la fune con la stessa cura che riserva alle delicate ciocche del suo Patroclo. Il nodo cede al suo tocco sapiente: scivola a terra, libero dalla staffa, lasciandolo padrone di Gordio e architetto d'una nuova profezia.

Un giorno Alessandro di Macedonia estenderà il suo dominio oltre i confini del mondo; con Efestione al suo fianco tale destino non potrà mai essegli negato.

**Author's Note:**

> Alessandro, SFIGATO: sei arrivato solo fino in India.


End file.
